Heat
by carmen1155
Summary: When Carmen goes into heat, she will stop at nothing to avoid Sebastian. Warning, Lemon. OCxSebastian


It was midnight at the Phantomhive manor, and the master along with his servant's were aleep, except for two. There was the charming Phantomhive butler Sebastian who never slept, the reason being that he was a demon and had no need for sleep. Then there was the little neko maid Carmen, she was the only other female in the house aside from Mei-rin, She had long blonde hair and shiney blue eye's that could be the light through any dark.

At night Sebastian would get thing's ready for the next day where as Carmen would be fast asleep, but this night was not going to be a sleeping night for the poor neko. She was in heat and she had two option's. Option one would be ignoreing the problem and ending up angery and destructive the rest of the week or option two suck it up and ask Sebastian for help. Now neko's were not known to be very prideful on their part but Carmen was a _rare_ breed. Her breed consisted of some of the best warrior's and fighter's the world has ever seen, and let's just say Carmen wasen't easily dominated when it came to makeing love. Sebastian quite enjoyed this, infact he loved that his kitten was so stubborn and that was one of the many reason's he craved her so much.

The neko walked down the long hall way with her black ear's flat to her head. You see she had been avoiding her demonic lover for half an hour now, Carmen knew he was coming after her, she could feel it and considering the fact she was in heat she fully knew what his intention's(sp?) were. The neko walked quickly in her silky,knee high,lavender night-gown as she went over hideing place's in her head, but it would all be futile. The demon could _smell_ her and he was closeing in fast. Carmen decided to stop and sit down for a few moment's and in that few moment's Sebastian was right infront of her bumping noses with that dammned smirk on his face.

Carmen gasped and pushed herself against the wall as the demon eyed her like she was a fresh peice of meat, the neko shudderd as Sebastian looked her up and down. "Oh, you are going to taste divine." He whisperd earning himself a glare from the stubborn blonde. "D-Don't you touch me you perverted demon!" She stutterd out only to gasp as the side of her waist was squeezed. "Now, Now don't be so stubborn, this is what you need kitten." He replied with a purr in his voice as he picked her up bridal style and began walking towards his room, ignoreing the small slap's and protesting.

The neko wasn't all together scared, more a sense of uncertainty as she was ushered into the demon's dark room. Finding a wall, she used her enhanced seeing for the encroaching dark,he watched her from the other side of the room his voice playful as it reached her highly attuned ears. "You can obviously tell that resisting is futile Carmen, so why don't you lie down and relax?" Carmen hated that his voice was so deep and seducive, it turned her on a lot but she would never admit to it. The neko sighed in what seemed like defeat, as she sat on the soft bed and looked down with a pink tint fanning out over her paleish cheeks.

Sebastian approached her slowley, as he undid his black tie and leaned in very close. "I'll make sure you enjoy this." He whisperd with his gloved hand's on her thigh's. Carmen grunted as Sebastian kissed her oh so tenderly, nipping at her bottom lip and exploreing her mouth with his tounge. Sebastian was a huge annoyance to Carmen but Damn was he a good kisser. The blonde had to fight to keep her eye's open, as the demon kissed her and began to move her in a lieing down position on the bed. Sebastian pulled back and began to kiss under her chin and down her neck, the neko shuddered in reaction as his kisses felt cold but passion filled.

Sebastian smirked against the neko's soft smooth skin as he gained a shiver from her, "Do you like this?" he asked as his hands slid down her body and stopped at her hips. Carmen squirmed under his gaze. Gripping her hips more tightly he scolded her softly, "Your going to have to learn to keep still." he grabed his tie from the floor and binded her wrists with a tight knot. The neko gasped, and began to mentally panic as Sebastian pulled her night-gown off breaking the strap's as he did. "What the hell! you broke my-oh god." The neko moaned out as Sebastian kissed her chest and sucked on the hardening peak's.

Moan's emited from the neko's mouth, which were music to Sebastian's ear's. "Oh you sound so sinful, my kitten." He whisperd teaseingly as he licked her breast up and down before trailing his tounge down south. Carmen's eye's widened as Sebastian began to pull her white pantie's down her leg's. "N-No-agh!"She gasped as his tounge pushed into her. Instinctivly Carmen's leg's opened abit, causeing her to curse her damn body for enjoying the torture. Sebastian, however was lapping, nibbleing, and kissing away at the neko's area whilst holding her leg's over his shoulders. The demon chuckled knowing how much Carmen was enjoying his skillfull tounge.

Carmen shudderd heavily as she hit climax and panted as Sebastian crawled back up to plant a soft kiss on her lip's then sat up on the girl's hip's. The raven haired man began to undress, he started with his gloves pulling them off with his teeth whilst grinding slowley earning little whine's and whimpers from Carmen. Sebastian chuckled, the neko was so adorable yet so irrisistable and it was driving the demon insane as he pulled his shirt off and watched the girls reactions. Soon Sebastian was as naked as his mate, he leaned forward so his mouth was next to Carmen's ear. " I love you." He whisperd entering the girl.

Carmen's mouth parted and her eye's shut as pleasure shot through her body."O-Oh god!" She moaned out rocking back with the powerful stoke. Sebastian smirked with a sharp 'tsk' and leaned closer. "There's only a demon here..." He whisperd and skillfully ripped the tie that was binding his mate's arm's. The neko's hand's flew to Sebastian's shoulders needing something to grab onto as her lover thrusted into her at a moderate pace. A sheen of sweat coverd Carmen's body as she was getting closer and closer to her climax with Sebastian not to far behind.

"S-Sebastian...I'm gonna...I'm gonna AH!"She screamed loudly as her second climax occured with Sebastian's climax straight after. The two rode out their pleasurable orgasm's and finally settled as the physical release left the two panting...well Carmen for the most part. Sebastian held his lover close and rubbed her back, calming the neko down so she could steady her breath. Carmen looked up at her mate and mumbled four word's before passing out for the night.

"I love you too..."


End file.
